


The Computer And The Virus

by Mallowleaf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Fiction, Frisk is an AI, Genderless Frisk, Pre-Undertale, Scientist Sans, Technotale, Undertale AU, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/pseuds/Mallowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barrier used to seal the monsters in the underground was not magical; instead it was technological. W.D Gaster, while trying to create a method to break through the barrier, created an AI known as F.R.I.S.K with the intent to have it be the savior of the monster kind. But not everything goes smoothly, especially when a certain virus blocks F.R.I.S.K every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Computer And The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be writing this! Undertale is such an amazing game and the fans are awesome. I found this AU fascinating, so I decided to take my own spin on it. Any comments or feedback back is appreciated, so feel free to comment ;)
> 
> I was inspired by a post made by Baaikha (link to post - http://baaikha.tumblr.com/post/135260973145/undertale-au-technotale) and the Tumblr blog Undertale AUs (link to blog - http://undertaleau.tumblr.com)

Monsters didn't always live underground, exiled and afraid. There was a time when both monsters and humans shared the aboveground. The shared existence however, was far from peaceful. The differences between the two races was too great to ignore. And it was from these differences that violence, and eventually war, sprung up.

The monsters never stood a chance.

At first the monsters had considered themselves the obvious victors. They had magic; the humans didn't. Without magic, the monsters assumed, the humans would quickly fall to them. 

How wrong they were.

It seemed that the humans were perfectly capable of handling themselves against the assault of magic. Their determination to succeed was too much for the monsters. 

Not to mention the power of one human soul was worth the power of about six monster souls combined. 

The war dragged on for a year. So much blood and dust was spilled that the war became very unpopular with both sides. When the humans finally defeated the monsters, there was an overall feeling of relief, as the end to the war meant an end to death.

As the victorious side of the war, the humans exiled the monsters to Mount Ebott, an underground facility that was large enough to hold the all monsters without overcrowding them. There was only one entrance - a makeshift doorway at the base of the mountain. 

But the humans thought of that was well. With no magic of their own, the humans reached for the next best thing - technology. Calling the seven greatest technology geniuses from around the world, they created a barrier that they were certain would hold the monsters back in their prison for a long time.

But just in case, there was a fail-safe constructed. A virus known as C.H.A.R.A was implemented into the barrier, with the intent of infecting and destroying any program designed to destroy the barrier. This virus was unknown to the monsters, as the humans wanted.

The humans were confident in their actions. And so they left the monsters down in the dark to rot.


End file.
